Crónicas de una mujer loba
by mary-pirata-sparrow
Summary: La historia de como una simple noche de luna llena puede cambiarte toda la vida. Reviews plis.
1. Prólogo

Bueno un fic que me ha dado por inventar :P espero que tengáis compasión de mi porque es el primer fic que hago de Harry Potter así que no tengo nada de practica, quiero asegurar que solo me pertenece un personaje de esta historia, los demás son todos propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

Os dejo el acostumbrado prólogo y espero que os guste por cierto el prologo está escrito en 3ª persona los demás capítulos serán contados en 1ª persona.

Prólogo

El cielo estaba despejado y la luna llena se veía en toda su plenitud, una suave brisa de verano soplaba lentamente por todos los jardines, solo había una cosa inusual en aquel paraje, ¿una?, quise decir dos, dos sutiles sombras paseaban por la orilla del lago. En ellos no era nada inusual pasear bajo la luna llena por la noche o ir siempre vestidos de negro, o no tener más amigos sino que ellos dos, hablaban de ellos como si fueran demonios, o incluso espíritus, almas demasiado macabras como para ver algo mas que no sea ellos o la oscuridad.

-Debemos irnos ya, se está haciendo tarde -dijo el chico-

-Aún no, sabes que es mi noche preferida y no quiero desperdiciarla -dijo la chica mirando fijamente la luna.

-Sabes que adoro igual que tu los paseos bajo la luna llena, pero nos van a castigar.

-Está bien, vete tú, yo subo en un segundo -dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el borde del lago sin dejar de mirar la luna.

Mientras el chico subía la colina veía como los rayos de luna le daban un toque macabro a su querida amiga, su larga melena negra brillaba en toda su plenitud con la luna y sus hermosos ojos verdes emitían un destello que muchas hubieran deseado.

Pasados unos minutos la chica escuchó unos sonidos sospechosos en el borde del bosque y con gran curiosidad fue a investigar. Al acercarse su curiosidad se vio eclipsada por el propio miedo, unos enormes brazos peludos la habían arrastrado bosque adentro, ella chillaba, pedía auxilio pero nadie la escuchaba. Los brazos la apretaban, se estaba ahogando, la vida se le iba y nada podía hacer, de pronto sintió un agudo dolor en el cuello seguido de gran cantidad de sangre. Cuando la bestia lo soltó consiguió distinguir qué era, un hombre-lobo acababa de condenar su vida para siempre. Las estrellas se iban apagando, los árboles se volvían borrosos, el mundo se iba desvaneciendo, lo ultimo que llego a ver fue la cara de su querido amigo llorando sobre ella.


	2. Capitulo 1: Transformación

Capitulo 1: Transformación.

Nada era lo mismo, desde lo ocurrido aquella noche, para mi el cielo ya no tenía ese azul claro que indicaba el principio del verano, sino que ahora se teñía de un negro imperturbable, cada noche mis fuerzas flaqueaban más y más, no tenía ganas de comer, incluso de respirar, quería que todo acabara aún sin haber empezado, lo único que me aferraba a la vida era mi único amigo, la única persona que supo comprender mi oscuridad, Severus Snape, él siempre ha estado a mi lado, desde que llegué a este colegio, solo por él no dejo de respirar. Cada día mi rostro se vuelve más blanquecino y mis ojeras se acentúan, quería abandonar todo aquello, ver a tantas personas sin ningún sufrimiento y libres de penas acentuaban mi dolor, así que decidí hablar con el director. Pensé que cuando terminase de escuchar mi historia me expulsaría de Hogwarts para siempre, pero nada de eso ocurrió, asintió con pena y me dijo que ya lo sabía, que la enfermera se lo había contado todo después de que yo abandonara la enfermería. Me enseñó un sitio, al que debería de ir todas las noches de luna llena y me dio una poción, la cuál tenía que tomar sin falta pues esta eliminaría mi agresividad por completo.

Pasaban los días y cada vez estaba más cerca la noche de luna llena, mi primera noche como mujer-loba, a cada día que pasaba más cantidad de lagrimas derramaba sobre el hombre de mi preciado Severus, que me consolaba como él solo lo sabía hacer. La inesperada noche llegó con un leve canto de cuervos al atardecer, ya me había despedido de Severus y como si me dirigiera a la horca me desplacé hasta la casa de los gritos. Mientras me tomaba la poción veía como los últimos rayos de sol se desvanecía entre las montañas, ya solo me quedaba esperar, esperara a que la agonía y el sufrimiento se hicieran con migo. Minutos más tarde mis pensamientos fueron confirmados, un dolor intenso me recorrió todo el cuerpo al contacto con los primeros rayos de la luna en mi piel, el cuerpo me ardía, sentía como si me estuvieran arrancando la piel con un hierro ardiente, aún queriéndome controlar se me escapaban algunos gritos de dolor, sabía que no debía demostrar ninguna seña de dolor pues así me habían educado, pero mi dolor era insoportable, inhumano, quería morir, quería acabar ya con aquel sufrimiento que me quemaba las entrañas, de pronto todo paró y supuse que ya había terminado la transformación. No tenía fuerzas para mirarme en el viejo espejo que había a mi lado, me sentí incapaz de ver en al monstruosidad en la que me había convertido, mi vida se había acabado en el momento en que aquel ser me mordió. Con aire abatido decidí investigar en la casa, ya que decían que aquella mansión estaba habitada por fantasmas tan macabros que ni los del castillo se atrevían a venir. Pasé por muchas habitaciones pero en ninguna había nada, parecía una casa abandonada como cualquier otra, hasta que escuché un ruido en la habitación contigua a la que estaba yo, era como un ligero sollozo pero no parecía humano, con delicadeza abrí la puerta y me encontré mirando fijamente unos grandes ojos color miel, mi cerebro analizaba la situación con una rapidez alarmante, estaba frente a un hombre-lobo, como pude cerré la puerta y corrí hacia mi habitación, si me encontraba sería mi fin.


End file.
